


Team JNGL - Nates Short

by pixelbluejay



Category: RWBY
Genre: JNGL, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Multi, Oneshot, Original Character(s), RWBY OC - Freeform, Short, Short Story, Team JNGL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 18:52:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12514072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixelbluejay/pseuds/pixelbluejay
Summary: Nate Noir was a pretty average teen, he wanted to fight and be a hunter to help protect the people, and see some badass places. His weapon of choice? A single staff with a dust chamber at its core so he could dole out different attacks when the staff came into contact with something.--------------------------------------------------idk how poorly ocs are looked at on ao3 bc i never see a lot of them, but i want to do this anyway because why not. Team JNGL{jungle green} is a team consisting of me and my friends rwby characters {Jean, Nate, Grey and Lucy}





	Team JNGL - Nates Short

**Author's Note:**

> hi,, i havent written oc stuff in a while so pls dont be too harsh lmao.

It was a bright morning in Vale, the sun was up and beaming through small slits in the curtains, right into students dorms to get them up for the day. The small morning shuffling and murmurs had begun, usual students getting up and ready, first years nervously sticking to who they knew and warily glancing around them at others. 

The first years of beacon were always an interesting sight, though they were nervous and anxious in every way they still held such an excited and energetic aura around them as they stood, some awaiting ozpins speech of advice, others trying not to miss their initiation or team mate association. The second years were a lot more calm, though they mostly radiated confidence and assurance, there was also a calm aura around them, some of the younger ones found that intimidating but others found it to be quite reassuring.

One of those second years was allready awake and ready, today was a training day, one of the first of the year. Students would be taken into the arena to perform and be given critique and helpful notes on their fighting style of choice. He watched from a small desk chair as his teammates trampled around getting ready.

Grey was a short girl but damn did she have some might, she was determined, strong and confident. She was a great teammate because she would never let you suffer through things alone, she would be there when you needed her, even if you didnt want her at the time, no man left behind. Jean was, well at first arrogant and snooty seeming but his heart was in the right place, he had certainly captured Nates own in the time theyd been on the team together. Jean was smart, quick thinking and agile, he was an honest soul and would fight for you until his last breath. Lucy was a quiet girl, sure, but she was smart as all hell and knew how to strategise in a fight, she didnt much take to conflict but helping people was what shed wanted to do for a long time. She was gentle and kind and always knew how to softly calm someone down in a tense situation, a very caring friend.

Then there came Nate, a strong and quick fighter who sat more on the quiet side but had no problems communicating during battle, he may be more quiet but he wasn't shy. Nate enjoyed the rush of the battle but had come to find that working with others was really where he had the best time, working with other students and his time during a fight, even using his staff to launch Grey at a beowolf to take it out at one point. Nates weapon was as it looked, a staff with a dust chamber at its core so that, depending on the dust put in there, it would let off a small bang of whatever it was when the ends came into contact roughly with the enemy. He also used it for blocking purposes, not every part of a battle is attacking after all.

He thought about his first year, hectic, adrendaline filled, a little bit chaotic...? He wasn't complaining though, ,he had gained three wonderful friends and people to rely on as well as meeting team cvfy and occasionally working with them. If he was being honest Yatsutashis weapon and how he fought with it damn near gave him chills! If he had to be honest his favourite teacher had been Dr Oobleck, a fast paced man with high intelligence and a good heart, a teacher he would definitely remember and treasure, especially since he was the huntsmen they shadowed on their fieldtrip to an abandoned city not far from beacon itself. Professors Goodwitch and Ozpin held a special place in his heart though, he had been in deep doubt of himself as a huntsmen in training and a fighter in general, Goodwitch assured him that his skills were good enough and Ozpin refused to let him give up during the first year.

He laughed softly at the memory of the first time hed met Jean, a stubborn man who he couldnt seem to stop arguing with, they finally settled their differences, even if it took a few months and Grey whacking them both over the head with her Guitammer mashup weapon. The first year had gone quick but he doubted this year would do the same, the second year had more work and more intense training, and he could not wait to get started.

The sound of heavy and thudding footsteps snapped him from his memory-enduced haze. He glanced up, his green eyes refocusing and his fluffy brown hair bouncing gently with the movement.

"Come on Nate, youre not chickening out of training 'cause youre scared i'll beat you, are you?" The other boy raised and eyebrow and Nate snorted, pushing at Jean as he stood and headed for the door, patting himself down.

"Wouldnt miss it for the world, hotshot" He chuckled gently and pushed out of the door after the other, it closing slowly with a soft click.

Another year at beacon academy, he was going to be a full fledged huntsmen.

**Author's Note:**

> ghhghhghghg its super short i know i'm sorry but i wanted to do a short character thing for nate anyway bc i love him and hes a soft boy who just wants to fight evil grimmos


End file.
